Admiral Underneath
by dmahnie98
Summary: Bill notices Laura flirting with him and decides to do something about it. Only to find that Laura gets a thrill off being in control. PWP. Spoilers Season Two.


More and more these days, the Admiral felt like he learned something new every single day. They were often small details, like how he could tell when a Lieutenant was trying to get on his good side by speaking in a certain tone of voice. Or how long it took for the water in his shower to turn from hot to cold. Six minutes and thirty seven seconds. But today he learned something that surprised him. Laura Roslin, their own Madam President, was an enormous tease.

The night after she had been released from sick bay, having had her cancer erased with the help of Dr. Baltar, she came by his quarters to have a celebratory drink. That night was still as fresh in Bill's mind as when it happened, it was perfect. She was perfect. But since then, things had gotten very busy for the both of them, and round two had been placed on indefinite temporary hold. Whenever they had time to themselves, with no distractions, was rare, and when it happened, it was strictly business.

But there was something different today. He had taken an early shuttle to Colonial One first thing in the morning to attend a press briefing concerning the rumors of the newly habitable planet. And as he was sitting in his chair, hands in his lap, he couldn't help but notice she never took her eyes off him. He had to tone out the voices around him to catch it, but this was definitely happening. She would take a question from one of the press behind him, but instead of looking at the person speaking, she was faking it, and looked at him instead. And when she was speaking, looking around the room, part of her eyes were fixed on his chair.

"That was exhausting," Laura said, after the briefing was over. She and Bill were alone, at her desk. "It's like they think we've discovered gold for the first time and are trying to keep it all to ourselves."

"You did fine," Bill replied, looking across the desk at her. Memories of that night surfaced, as they always did when they were together. "Even if they try to dig up secrets about this planet, they won't find any. We're telling them everything we know as we learn it."

"Bah, I can't worry myself over it. The press will be the press." She took a long sip of water, her eyes smiling at him over the glass rim. "Any updates from the Galactica?"

Bill shook his head slowly, unable to keep himself from smiling. "Nothing new."

"What's so funny?" Laura asked, checking her hair and adjusting her shirt collar as if something was out of place.

"Nothing, it's just...I'm just glad you're feeling better."

She gave him a warm smile and reached across the desk to place her hand on his arm. "Thank you, Admiral. I feel the same."

And there it was again. A slight, intimate rub on his arm before she withdrew and took another drink of water. She was trying to play it cool, but he was on to her. She was teasing him.

"If you don't have anything tying you to your duties, what do you say to giving me a status tour on Galactica?" she asked.

Ah yes, the "status tours" she liked to take. Nothing more than just visiting areas of the ship, checking in on things and talking to people. It was something Bill admired about her, that she took the time to do these things, but he wondered if she was using this as an excuse to tease him some more.

"It would be my pleasure," Bill said.

The tour was, as he expected, a grand excuse to tease him some more. Whoever they spoke to, Laura looked at Bill instead of them. Whatever she touched, she touched Bill after, patting him on the arm, shoulder, a light tap on his chest after a laugh. She took his arm while they walked at times. It was maddening.

After they finished walking through the hangar deck, crossing off the last area on Laura's checklist, the two of them headed towards Bill's quarters to have lunch. He was busy in his own head, thinking that perhaps after they were finished eating he would pay her back for teasing him by bending her over his desk and-

"Admiral?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. You were saying?"

Laura pointed over her shoulder. "I was saying we passed the mess back there, right? It looked busy, why don't we have our lunch in there?"

"I think it would probably make everyone in there uncomfortable. Having the Admiral and President of the Fleet listening in on their conversations. Meal times are their chance to unwind and speak their minds and not give a frak."

"Well, good. I would love to hear what's on their minds. I mean, don't you think it would show them that we care enough to sit among them?" And before Bill could object and tell her this was a bad idea, she spun around and walked into the mess and asked for whatever was on the menu.

The meal went better than expected. Everyone seemed to mind their own business, and Laura didn't really speak to anyone, just listened and made small talk. Bill had his fork halfway to his mouth when he felt something brush against his foot. He looked at Laura, who was playing with her cream pudding, and finished his bite. _That little vixen._ She spooned her pudding into her mouth and smiled at him, and Bill felt her foot slide against his leg.

He cleared his throat. "Madam President...?" he said softly.

"Yes, sir?" Her foot slid up his leg and the tip of her shoe brushed ever so lightly against his crotch. "Admiral...sir?"

Bill set his fork down firmly and stood like he was being commanded to. His thoughts were going wild, and he had to restrain himself from making his rising erection visible to the world through his pants. "I think I need to speak to you, in private. Care to join me?"

Laura pouted. "But I haven't finished my pudding..."

Bill walked around the table and grasped the back of her chair, sliding her back. "We can come back later," he said through his teeth, nodding at the few who were giving him strange looks. To his relief, Laura complied and stood, leading the way out of the mess. As soon as they reached the hallway, he took a firm grip on her elbow and walked them through the corridor as fast as he could without drawing any unwanted attention.

Never before had he opened the hatch of his quarters so fast. He ushered her through, and closed the hatch tightly behind them. Laura's arms snaked around his body as she pressed herself against his back. "Am I in trouble or something, Admiral?" she breathed against the back of his neck. She slid an arm down his chest and groped him.

"You will be if you don't get your clothes off," he said, turning around with the intention of taking her in his arms and kissing her. Instead, he found himself forced back until his back hit the cool metal of the hatch, and she was kissing him. Her hands flew up to hold his face, her lips slanted over his as they kissed passionately. For the second time, he was surprised by her actions, left to react as he placed his hands on her waist and drew her closer.

That first night, they had started slow. Holding each other, then light kisses, testing out the waters. If that was the textbook on how to show intimacy, then Laura had just ripped out the pages, crumpled them up and set them on fire. Her tongue, wet and warm, pressed against his mouth, begging, no, demanding entry. The Admiral granted her access and she took it, sliding her tongue inside and exploring every part of him. Her hands threaded through his greying hair before gripping the back of his head, demanding more. He grunted as she devoured his mouth, their tongues performing a slick, heated dance.

Attempting to regain his ground, Bill's hands roamed over her body and up her chest, sliding over her breasts. He felt her nipples harden through her shirt as he chased her tongue out of his mouth and into hers. Laura gave a deep moan as she sucked his tongue deep into her mouth. The two of them started walking, and at first Bill thought he was leading but soon realized she was pulling him with her, her hands gripping his ass, shuffling across the floor, their kiss never breaking. Parts of their clothes were discarded along the way until they reached the couch and Bill found himself pushed down into his seat.

Laura wasted no time in straddling him and crushing her lips to his once more. Bill found it easier to fight for control here, taking her ass in both hands as Laura slid her tongue along his lips. He fumbled with unclasping her bra, partly due to his haste and partly because Laura wouldn't sit still. She insisted on grinding on his lap, his straining hardness trapped in his pants. At last, he managed to fling the material to the floor, earning a sultry moan from the president as she sucked hard on his bottom lip.

He left her mouth and trailed wet kisses along her chin and jaw, down to her neck where he found the spot she liked so much last time. "Oh, Gods Bill," she moaned as he nipped right below her earlobe, her hands making a mess of his hair. She moaned even louder when he closed his mouth over her left nipple, throwing her head back. She was pressing his face into her bosom hard enough to suffocate him, but he fought through it, laving one breast with his tongue before moving to the other.

Suddenly she pushed his head back and dropped her head to kiss him roughly. Following his lead, she dragged her tongue down his chin and kissed his face, then his neck, her hands roaming down to lift his tanks up. He discarded them over the back of the couch, letting her caress and kiss down his hairy chest. She avoided his scar, raising herself off his lap as she scooted down the couch and guided him to lay on his back. His pants were tented to maximum capacity as Laura massaged his bulge with mischief in her eyes. She undid his belt and unzipped his pants, sliding them down slowly to reveal his briefs. She pressed an open mouth to his clothed member, removing his briefs inch by inch. A tease until the end.

Finally, his cock sprang free, the broad, mushroom-shaped head wet with precum. Laura took him in her hand and stroked a few times, earning a moan, before sliding the very tip of her tongue up his shaft. Once she reached the head, she gathered his precum on her tongue and swirled it around the head before sliding her lips down his cock. "Frak, Laura..." Bill said, and it was his turn to run his hands through her thick hair.

He was amazed that she had mapped out his cock after just one night together. She hit all the right spots, and she hit them well. Her mouth was so warm and wet, surrounding his cock. The way her tongue played with the sensitive underside of his head, how she rotated between sucking, then releasing his member to slide her lips along the length. At first, she stroked the base since she couldn't fit his thick manhood all the way in her mouth, but as she grew more bold, she tried to take him deeper. Bill kept her hair out of her face as he watched her, felt her throat relax as she took more of him in. He groaned after each new record, and she released his cock with a few strands of saliva still connected to her lips. She repeated this several times, the only thing stopping her was Bill's hands after he felt a familiar heat pooling in his balls.

She left the Admiral's cock slick and glistening with her saliva as she stood and slipped off her pants and panties in one go, quickly resuming her place on top of him. They kissed, tongues battling for dominance in a sloppy war as Laura trapped his cock against her center and humped him. He felt her wetness and heat, and wanted nothing more than to flip her over and frak her senseless, but she had just given him such great pleasure. He broke the kiss and urged her to straddle his face, which Laura did eagerly.

She rumbled atop him as he captured her clit in his mouth, her arms gripping his as he slid them along her soft curves. Bill flicked his tongue at her entrance before delving deeper inside her wet folds. Laura gasped and moaned, taking one of his hands and sucking his fingers into her mouth. She rocked against him, letting his wet fingers slip from her lips, which Bill used to join his tongue in thrusting inside her core. Her moans and shouts of pleasure shot straight to his cock, which leaked a small pool of precum onto his stomach.

Her sex left his mouth without warning as she slid down and grasped his cock, sliding it across her pussy lips a few times before positioning herself over him. She slid down and sheathed him down to his hairy balls, and he let her adjust to his thick size before he started to thrust up into her. Laura took his hands and pinned them above his head, leaning low over him.

"I'm in control here, Admiral," she breathed before tracing his lips with her tongue and kissing him deeply. He chose not to fight her and instead surrendered himself to her completely. Laura rode him expertly, sliding up until just his cock head was inside her, then slamming down to take all of him. His balls began to slap audibly against her ass as she set a rhythm, never releasing her grip on his wrists. Their kisses grew sloppier as she rode him harder, her tongue landing on his chin and lips if not in his mouth.

They frakked for what felt like hours, every time Laura built up her speed she would slow down and swirl herself on his cock. He would return the favor by taking her breasts in his mouth, placing hot kisses all around each globe before sucking the buds. Bill and Laura ceased to be two people, but one, joined together and bound by pleasure as his cock stroked her g-spot over and over. Her hands finally released his and placed them flat on his chest as she sat back and closed her eyes, frakking him with everything she had. Laura shuddered and came, releasing a flow of her juices around Bill's cock.

Bill brought her down and wrapped his arms around her, placing his feet flat on the couch. He frakked her hard, thrusting up, lost in the feeling of her walls clenching around him. His balls tightened, and with a loud groan he reached his climax, filling her with his hot load. Laura kissed him, swallowing his grunts as she milked his cock until his seed was spent. His cock remained inside of her as they kissed and wound down.

"I've been wanting to frak you every day since that night," Bill said, stroking her in his arms.

"Excuse me?" Laura said with a laugh. "You didn't frak me, but I _certainly_ frakked you."

Bill chuckled. "I suppose you're right. Glad I could be of service."

"Mmm. Bill, I think I need a shower. I can feel your seed leaking out."

"I need one too. You practically spit all over me."

They laughed and kept laughing, and Bill thanked whatever Gods may be up there for letting them be together.


End file.
